kamen_rider_rwbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths
Warning: Contains gun violence, blood, alcohol usage, coarse language and dark themes. Viewer Discretion is advised! Kamen Rider Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths 'is the sixth season of the Kamen Rider RWBY series. It aired in April 2019. Plot Sento Kiryu has the Relic of Knowledge in possession, having won against Cinder Fall in their battle inside the Vault of Knowledge. (TO BE ADDED) Continuation * ''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Taking place in between Episode 39 and 40. However, Oma Zi-O's appearance would've taken place right before Episode 48. * Kamen Rider Build: Right after the events of NEW WORLD Cross-Z though Sento having the Relic of Knowledege indicates that him and Banjou were the only ones to have their memories intact from the previous series. Banjou's role is debatable, however, as he only appeared at the last few episodes of Vault of the Spring Maiden. * RWBY: Through Volume 6 Characters (TO BE ADDED) Episodes # The King's Arrival (Writer: Nobuhiro Mori) # Lost in Translation (Writer: Nobuhiro Mori) # How it all began (Writer: Nobuhiro Mori) '' # ''Broken Trust (Writer: Yasuko Kobayashi) # Melancholy (Writer: Nobuhiro Mori) '' # ''Apathy (Writer: Junko Komura) # Argus Darkness (Writer: Nobuhiro Mori) # Are You Trustworthy? (Writer: Nobuhiro Mori) # Doubt and Concern (Writer: Nobuhiro Mori) # Breaking Point (Writer: Yasuko Kobayashi) # Emotion (Writer: Yasuko Kobayashi) # The Stars of Time (Writer: Yasuko Kobayashi) # Transform! Into Cure Star! (Writer: Yasuko Kobayashi) # The Man with Red Shoes (Writer: Sho Aikawa) # A complete Legacy (Writer: Nobuhiro Mori) # A Little Help from a Cheer (Writer: Junko Komura) # Heisei vs. The One who would destroy all (Writer: Nobuhiro Mori) # The Resolve to be a Better King (Writer: Junko Komura) Voice Cast '''Zi-O Cast * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno. English Voice: Justin Briner * Geiz Myokoin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida. English Voice; Sean Chiplock * Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ): Shieri Ohata. English Voice: Bridgette Renshaw * Woz (ウォズ Wozu): Keisuke Watanabe. English Voice: Trey Parker * Junichiro Tokiwa (常磐 順一郎 Tokiwa Jun'ichirō): Katsuhisa Namase (生瀬 勝久 Namase Katsuhisa) Build Cast * Sento Kiryu (桐生 戦兎 Kiryū Sento): Atsuhiro Inukai. English Voice: BasicallyIDOWRK * Ryuga Banjo (万丈 龍我 Banjyō Ryūga): Eiji Akaso. English Voice: Arnie Pantoja * Kazumi Sawatari (猿渡 一海 Sawatari Kazumi): Kouhei Takeda. English Voice: Greg Ayers * Gentoku Himuro (氷室 幻徳 Himuro Gentoku): Kensei Mikami. English Voice: Cam Clarke * Misora Isurugi (石動 美空 Isurugi Misora): Kaho Takada. English Voice: Elizabeth Maxwell Kuuga Cast * Yusuke Godai (五代 雄介 Godai Yūsuke): Nobunaga Shimazaki. English Voice: Miles Luna * Kaoru Ichijo (一条 薫 Kaoru Ichijō): Shingo Katsurayama. English Voice: Zach Aguilar * Sakurako Sawatari (沢渡 桜子 Sawatari Sakurako): Kazumi Murata. English Voice: Stephanie Sheh * Minori Godai (五代 みのり Godai Minori): Wakana Aoi. English Voice: Jen Brown Returning Cast * Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa): Masahiro Inoue. English Voice: Kyle Hebert * Tomoko Nozama (野座間 友子 Nozama Tomoko): Shiho. English Voice: Tara Strong * Haruka Mizusawa (水澤 悠 Mizusawa Haruka): Tom Fujita. English Voice: Billy West * Jin Takayama (鷹山 仁 Takayama Jin): Masashi Taniguchi. English Voice: Patrick Seitz Heisei Protagonists * Shouichi Tsugami (津上 翔一 Tsugami Shōichi): Toshiki Kashu. English Voice: Dan Castellaneta * Shinji Kido (城戸 真司 Kido Shinji): Takamasa Suga. English Voice: Sam Riegel * Takumi Inui (乾 巧 Inui Takumi): Kento Handa. English Voice: Keith Silverstein * Kazuma Kenzaki (剣崎 一真 Kenzaki Kazuma): Takayuki Tsubaki. English Voice: Grant George * Hitoshi Hidaka (響鬼（ヒビキ） Hibiki): Keiichiro Yamato. English Voice; Kirk Thornton * Souji Tendou (天道 総司、日下部 総司 Tendō Sōji): Toshihiko Seki. English Voice: Dave Wittenburg * Ryotaro Nogami (野上 良太郎 Nogami Ryōtarō): Takeru Satoh. English Voice: Matt Hullum * Momotaros (モモタロス Momotarosu): Toshihiko Seki. English Voice: Jason Douglas * Wataru Kurenai (紅 渡 Kurenai Wataru): Akira Ishida. English Voice: Sonny Strait * Shotaro Hidari (左 翔太郎 Hidari Shōtarō): Renn Kiriyama. English Voice: Carter Hayden * Philip (フィリップ Firippu): Kenichi Suzumura. English Voice: Scott McCord * Eiji Hino (火野 映司 Hino Eiji): Shu Watanabe. English Voice: Bill Fagerbakke * Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太朗 Kisaragi Gentarō): Sota Fukushi. English Voice: Travis Willingham * Haruto Soma (操真 晴人 Sōma Haruto): Shunya Shiraishi. English Voice; Crispin Freeman * Kouta Kazuraba (葛葉 紘汰 Kazuraba Kōta): Gaku Sano. English Voice: Skip Stellrecht * Shinnosuke Tomari (泊 進ノ介 Tomari Shinnosuke): Ryoma Takeuchi (Voice archive footage). English Voice: Sean Chiplock * Takeru Tenkuji (天空寺 タケル Tenkūji Takeru): Shun Nishime. English Voice: Ben Diskin * Emu Hojo (宝生 永夢 Hōjō Emu): Hiroki Iijima. English Voice: Robbie Daymond Trivia * Despite rumors of Masaki Suda reprising his role as Phillip, it was confirmed that Phillip in the Japanese Dub is not voiced by Suda. Instead, Kenichi Suzumura voices Phillip as a replacement * Originally, there were plans for Another Kuuga Ultimate Form, but was scrapped because the concept was already done before in Heisei Generations FOREVER * Nobuhiro Mouri is the main writer of Zi-O: Road of Unexplained Truths with Yasuko Kobayashi, Sho Aikawa, Junko Komura and Riku Sanjo writing some of the seventeen episodes. Kobayashi previously worked with Sho Aikawa on Decade. Junko Komura is the secondary writer of Wizard. * Road of Unexplained Truths is last series to feature voice actors from Funimation. * The official poster for Road of Unexplained Truths is a mix of Kuuga, Build and Zi-O's posters with a hint of RWBY Volume 6 * Out of the returning riders, only Drive is voiced through archived dialogue as it is considered impossible right now to bring Ryoma Takeuchi back to voice his newly recorded lines in the Japanese Dub. In the English Dub, however, his actor actually recorded new lines. * This marks as the first time both Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha appear in the series. * In the last few episodes, the opening is a mix between Zi-O and Kuuga, which represents the two series well.